winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Btw, how's the weather in Viet Nam? Australia is getting colder ready for Winter :)! I can't wait because Winter is also my birthday! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Là sao bà? À, tui xin lỗi, vừa message bà xong, kéo xuống xem coi có lỗi chính tả nào ko, gặp cái mess của nó, hôm đã nói nó rùi, hôm nay lại nữa, nóng máu, nên làm điều mình ko nên làm, thui, tui xin lỗi nghen admin can you tell me and show me how to make a talkbox thanks dear friend your really helpful!shizuka45 16:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC) rose please come back please show me how to make a talkbox please i beg you please Ah the taking over, I meant watching over this wiki :x. I know my leave was very sudden and such, but you were able to continue to keep the wiki in order and successful :D And yes, you can comment on the nominees :) I shall soon read over the comments, once I get through all my other shnatiginz :p! Ừm, chậc, cuối cùng cũng có cái Admin Election..... Hey Rose , Flora's Sirenix spell Gaia's Defense is really called Goddess Defense can u unlock it so I can change the name or can u change it plz (Bnickg (talk) 02:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Rose ^^! How are you?? :3 ♥ 05:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Done! Now you can read it :D! Sorry if it took so long, I can't remember things what I've done in the previous months =]]! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I feel a little excited and a little sad. IDK why too... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yep! I've read it. And I think that episode 26 might be similar to the third season finale. Tritannus becames a furious beast and Valtor becomes a demon. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:54, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I know. But let's forget about that... Btw, has the nineteenth episode aired yet? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I found a title picture for the Secret of the Lost Kingdom. It's already posted here and we need one left. Anywho, can you unlock the pages I've sent to you? (previous message) ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Me too :D! I sometimes forget things =]]! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't even know my own blood type =]]! But my mother said my blood type was A or either B. I didn't know that the blood type "O" is also forgetable. We didn't studied about that! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I know. I've studied about that. Good thing I still remembered that! Btw, you can lock Diaspro's Gallery now. I'm still working on the pages I've asked you to unlock. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for warning me :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Btw, could you please remove the content from this page. A wikia contributer put a rude comment on the page. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome. Btw, check your deviantART :)! Also, can you come on Winx Club Fanon chat :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:57, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Tui nghĩ lại rùi, có lẽ tui ko nên làm 1 admin, bởi vì công việc và tính tình của tui ko hợp, đợi lúc khác tui sẽ request tui nghĩ là tui request làm rollback là đủ rùi, vậy giờ tui xóa cái request của tui hén? Từ khi nào bà ham nói English thế, đc, đã thế tui chẳng xài tiếng Việt làm gì nữa Yeah, i'll erase it! Có bật cái Unikey lên cũng làm biếng, có gì đâu, thấy mình đếch đủ tư cách nữa thì erase, ko đc à, có gì để tui nói vs Sorrie! Done editing in those pages! You can lock them now, Rose :D. And can you please unlock Bishop's gallery? I just have to add a category. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose (Bnickg (talk) 21:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC)) Yep! I just ate my lunch :D! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 04:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Have you ever watched Round the Twist? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png Protect nó đi, nếu ko thì mấy đứa vandals khôn khôn sẽ phá nó đó Tự làm hả? Did you make the new logo/wordmark? It looks awesome! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 06:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :3!! I'm pretty good, thanks for asking ^^!! Btw, did you read new Winx Comic book, Forbidden Magic?? 08:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Ừa, ko có chi the problem is i need some but dont know how to make one please can you teach me and make me one thnx!bloomcool:) (talk) 11:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) i am a bit new sorryi dont know how to go on the main pagebloomcool:) (talk) 11:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) well thenbloomcool:) (talk) 11:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) The season just finished airing here in Malaysia. ;) I'm loving it. I'm wasting my time rewatching all the episodes. XD The last episode is so *screams*. I won't spoil ya though. But if want to speed up watching you can check it out on Youtube. But it's all in Malay. :-/ Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC)